


we found each other hungry

by necrotype



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necrotype/pseuds/necrotype
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire finds an angel on the side of the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we found each other hungry

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for smoking, talking about death, consensual possession, and a lack of actual femslash (it's more implied than anything, I'm afraid, though maybe I'll follow this up for some more Claire/Hael).

When Claire Novak finds an angel on the side of the road, she doesn’t know what to say, so she just takes a long drag on her cigarette, and watches the stars.

The angel looks up at her with wild eyes, but ze doesn’t say anything, either. Cars pass by, and none of them stop; they just drive on, leaving the smell of gasoline behind.

Claire shivers—not because it’s cold outside (no, it’s warm, it’s the middle of August, it’s hot and humid and sticky), but because she’s always cold. Well, she’s been cold since _xe_ left her, at least. She snorts softly, slips her cigarette between her lips again. The angel doesn’t move from the ground, even though it must hurt, sitting on the asphalt like that, with gravel pressing into zir knees and into the palms of zir hands.

They stay like that for a few minutes, and the angel never moves, just breathes softly and watches Claire puff out smoke until there’s a halo of whispy gray around her blonde hair.

“You were Castiel’s vessel, once.”

Claire almost starts, but she stops her body from moving, from betraying her (can’t show any sort of weakness to an angel, of course). “No.” Claire curls her mouth into a sneer. “Xe was my fire; I never belonged to xem. My blood is mine.”

The angel looks shocked before ze smiles. “Amen.”

Claire drops her cigarette, lets it burn for a moment before she stomps it out, and she mourns the loss of warmth against her lips. It doesn’t matter—she has a mostly-full pack in her pocket, next to a rusty old pocketknife and a lighter that belonged to her dad.

“Who are you?” Claire asks, because she’s done with being polite. There’s an angel at her feet, just inches away from her scuffed up boots, and she wants some answers to the questions she’s been asking herself since she was a girl, suddenly empty after her ribcage no longer housed a pillar of smoke and fire.

“Hael,” the angel says to the ground.

“And where is Castiel?” That’s the real question, and Claire can hardly hear the answer Hael gives over the pounding in her ears. Her heart is swollen with bitter love, because even though she hates Castiel, she knows that she would say _yes_ again in a heartbeat—if she didn’t kill xem first, of course.

“I don’t know.” Ze spits out the words, vicious, and Claire feels an answering rage in her chest. “I’m trying to find xem.”

“It looks like you’re just waiting for the wind to blow you away.”

“That, too,” Hael says, nodding slowly. “This vessel is dying. It’ll burst open before I can find Castiel.”

“Take me,” Claire says, and it’s selfish of her, but she needs that fire in her veins again, because it feels like she’s going to freeze on the side of this damn road before too much longer.

Hael stands up swiftly, looks Claire dead in the eyes, says “okay” like it’s the most normal thing in the world. Maybe it is. It seems like it is, to Claire, at least. “Okay.”

Claire opens her mouth, starts to say thanks, but she can’t talk over the sudden roar in her mind. The feeling of grace spreads through her limbs, and she feels more alive than she has in years. Hael feels like rage and warmth and strands of stardust, and there’s something like affection under the layers of strange.

Claire goes home, tells her mother, “Don’t worry, don’t worry, I’m fine,” before Hael takes them away.


End file.
